The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for unloading a silo which contains granular or particle material and, in particular to a new and useful construction and unloading technique for a silo which unloads the silo in stages so that an even distribution of force is exerted by the remaining material within the silo, at all times. The silo is initially unloaded from a central chute so that the top surface of the remaining material within the silo forms into a substantially conical shape. The force exerted by the material on the interior walls of the silo therefore remain substantially equalized and even.
In the past, silos have been unloaded in such a manner that, one side of the silo may remain substantially full of material while an opposite side becomes depleted of material. Such a configuration of material within the silo causes uneven loading forces on the interior walls of the silo. Particularly in the case where the silo foundation or support is inadequate, such uneven loading may upset the silo and substantially increase the risk of accidents.